


Why do you love her?

by crazychipmunk



Series: Why do you [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Storm's End (ASoIaF), gendry baratheon, lord gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychipmunk/pseuds/crazychipmunk
Summary: "The heir to Storm's End was the same as her father in every way, loved everything he did, except Arya Stark."A series of conversations Gendry has with his daughter about Arya





	Why do you love her?

The heir to Storm’s End was her father’s shadow. As a child, Lyanna Baratheon would follow her lord father around the castle, swinging the toy hammer he had made for her. As soon as she was old enough to see over the top of an anvil, she traded the toy for a real one.

Her father’s councilors objected, “It’s not proper for a lady.”

Lord Gendry Baratheon began to speak, to defend his daughter, but she beat him to it. “Perhaps I am not a lady, but my mother is not a lady either. At least I have the decency to stay where I belong.”

Lyanna saw the hurt in her father’s eyes. They were the exact shade of blue as her own. She was the same as her father in every way. Loved everything he did. Except Arya Stark.

* * *

 

“You should not speak of your mother like that.”

 

“Am I not supposed to speak the truth?” 

 

“Your mother has her reasons.”

 

“What reason could she have to abandon me.” 

 

“She has not abandoned you.”

 

“She has abandoned both of us.”

 

* * *

 

 “I do not like my name. It is a northern name.”

 

“You were named by your Aunt Sansa. A name that was promised to join our houses.”

 

“Of course my mother did not even bother to name me herself.”

 

* * *

 

“Lyanna Baratheon does not sound right.”

 

“It would have been Lyanna Storm if your mother had not agreed to marry me.”

 

“Is that the only reason she married you.”

 

“We did not want you to grow up a bastard.”

 

“I thought you and mother were betrothed.”

 

“No, we were young and foolish and in love.”

 

“And yet she still did not want to marry you.”

 

* * *

 

“Father, why did you ever love such a cold woman.”

 

“Your mother’s the fiercest woman I’ve ever met.”

 

“She is afraid of her own child.”

 

“She loves you.”

 

“I know she was here last night. The laundresses talk.”

 

“Lyanna…”

 

“I can understand her lying to me, but not you.”

 

* * *

 

“Tell me a truth about her.”

 

“When I first met your mother, she had a sword of castle forged steel. I asked her where she stole it from.”

 

“My mother is a Stark. A lady. She’s always been in a castle.”

 

“She wasn’t then.”

 

“And she isn’t now.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you still love her?”

 

“Until my dying day.”

 

* * *

  

“Why do you love her?”

 

“I love her beauty and the iron underneath.”

 

* * *

 

“The children were singing that song again. About how she killed the Night King.”

 

“Your mother saved many lives that day.”

 

“Including yours. Is that when you fell in love with her?”

 

“No. I fell in love with her the first time she saved my life.”

 

“How many times has she saved your life.”

 

“Countless.”

 

* * *

  

“Tell me about a time she saved your life.”

 

“We were prisoners at Harrenhal. Your mother escaped and she took me with her. She did not have to save me.”

 

“Why did she.”

 

“Because that’s who she is.”

 

* * *

  

“What do you miss the most about her?”

 

“How she smiles when it’s just the two of us.”

 

“I don’t believe that. Mother never smiles.”

 

“Her marksmanship then.”

 

* * *

 

“She’s gone again.”

 

“She will be back.”

 

“She was teaching me how to use a sword.”

 

“Did you enjoy it?”

 

“Not as much as hammering an anvil.”

 

* * *

  

“Why do you love her?”

 

“She is beautiful and willful.”

 

* * *

  

“How can you stand to be separated from her for so long?”

 

“I cannot stand it.”

 

“Then why not make her stay.”

 

“She would not be the woman I love if I could make her stay.”

 

* * *

 

“When will she be back.”

 

“I do not know.”

 

“Will she be back.”

 

“Your mother will always find her way back to us.”

 

* * *

  

“Father, when will you remarry.”

 

“I am married to your mother.”

 

“You’re the Lord of Storm’s End. Every lady from Winterfell to Dorne is in love with you.”

 

“Your mother loved me before I was lord of anything.”

 

* * *

 

“Why do you love her?”

 

“Lyanna, why do you keep asking me this?”

 

“Because I want to love her too.”

 

* * *

  

“When is she coming back.”

 

“Today.”

 

“How long is she staying.”

 

“For as long as you will have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe Game of Thrones is actually over and Gendrya wasn't endgame :( :( :(


End file.
